1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a transverse link made of fibre-reinforced plastics material for a wheel suspension of a vehicle, which transverse link is pivotable on at least two of its bearing elements about a common pivot axis or about pivot axes running substantially coaxially with respect to one another, these at least two bearing elements being connected by a single-shell connecting element having at least two connecting arms to at least one bearing element having a ball and socket joint bearing, the bearing elements and the connecting element being elements of an integral plastics material moulded part.
2. Description of Related Art
Numerous wheel suspensions for motor vehicles are known, which have variously configured links, in particular transverse links. When configuring links of this type, different goals have to be taken into account which, however, partly oppose one another. Thus, the link of a wheel suspension should preferably have as low a weight as possible in order to reduce the vehicle weight and therefore the fuel consumption. On the other hand, the link has to have an adequately high stability, in particular flexural rigidity, so it reliably withstands the dynamic loads during driving operation. Moreover, economical aspects generally have to be taken into account, which require production of the link, in particular mass production, which is as simple and economical as possible.
A transverse link for a wheel suspension is known from DE 199 23 699 A1, which has a substantially T-shaped basic body, on the end portions of which a respective bearing point is configured. The basic body is manufactured here integrally as a lightweight casting made of light metal, preferably aluminium or magnesium. The die casting method used here makes it possible to simultaneously also configure the bearing points in the form of bearing eyes integrally with the basic body. The basic body in this case has a substantially double-T shaped cross-sectional profile along broad areas.
Furthermore, transverse links are also mentioned in DE 199 23 699 A1, which consist of two steel sheet shells welded to one another and are therefore configured as hollow bodies. These known transverse links made of steel sheet are, however, relatively heavy and additionally relatively expensive to produce.
A transverse link for a wheel suspension is proposed in EP 1 368 205 B1, which it should be possible to produce easily and economically with a low weight. The transverse link disclosed there is a welded construction and comprises at least two bearing elements and a single-shell connecting element connecting the bearing elements to one another. The connecting element is formed from an integral web connecting the bearing elements and at least one flange, which is fastened to said web by a weld seam on an edge of the web. The web is substantially placed at a right angle on the flange, the flange or flanges extending up to the bearing elements. The web and the at least one flange welded thereto preferably consist of steel sheet. Furthermore, it is mentioned in EP 1 368 205 B1 that the web and/or the flanges can alternatively also be produced from a plastics material or a fibre composite material.
A transverse link of the type mentioned at the outset produced from fibre-reinforced plastics material is known from EP 0 637 520 B1. The known transverse link has a wheel-side bearing element for articulated attachment to a portion of a vehicle wheel and two vehicle-side bearing elements for articulated attachment to a portion of the vehicle body. The wheel-side bearing element is connected by two connecting arms to the vehicle-side bearing elements. The respective connecting arm is formed in such a way that, in its central longitudinal portion, it has a thickness that is greater than in longitudinal portions located in front of and behind the central longitudinal portion, the thickness being measured in a vertical direction of the vehicle. In addition, the respective connecting arm, in the central longitudinal portion, has a width that is smaller than in the longitudinal portions located in front of and behind the central longitudinal portion, the width being measured in a longitudinal direction of the vehicle. The transverse link is produced using a fibre braiding saturated with synthetic resin, the braiding being wound onto the wheel-side bearing element and the vehicle-side bearing elements. The fibre braiding is placed here according to a first manufacturing variant in a groove of a mould, the groove corresponding to the desired shape of the connecting arms, and pressed into the groove by using a roller. A second manufacturing variant, on the other hand, provides for the use of templates, which are arranged in accordance with the desired shape of the connecting arms. The synthetic resin is hardened in the two manufacturing variants by applying heat. The production of this known transverse link is very time-consuming and expensive owing to the winding on of the fibre braiding.